1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to coffee makers and more particularly to a filter assembly of coffee maker with improved characteristics.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional coffee maker 1 having a filter assembly 10 is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. The filter assembly 10 comprises an open container 20 comprising a handle 201, an interior space 202, and two hollow legs 203 at the underside, a seat 30 in the space 202 and including two hollow pegs 301 fitted in the legs 203, a central well 302, and two side grooves 303 in communication between the well 302 and the pegs 301, a disc-shaped silicone rubber member 40 including a central hole 401, the silicone rubber member 40 being secured onto the seat 30 by wrapping its edge around an annular flange of the seat 30, and a filter cup 50 including a plurality of meshed openings 501 on the bottom and an annular flange 502 in which the bottom of the filter cup 50 is rested on the silicone rubber member 40 and the flange 502 is rested on top of the container 20. Hot water can be poured from a hot water reservoir 11 into the filter cup 50 to mix with coffee powder therein. The made coffee then flows into the well 302 through the meshed openings 501 and the central hole 401. Next, the coffee overflows into two cups (not shown) under the legs 203 through the grooves 303 and the peg 301 once the well 302 is full of coffee.
But this is unsatisfactory for the purpose for which the invention is concerned for the following reasons: The fastening of the silicone rubber member 40 and the seat 30 by wrapping around edges or the disassembly of them is a difficult, inconvenient process. Further, the capacity of the well 302 is small, resulting in a slow flow of coffee into the cups. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a filter assembly mounted in a coffee maker, comprising an open container comprising a handle, a central well, two side grooves in communication with the well, two hollow legs at the underside, the legs being in communication with the grooves, and an interior, annular shoulder; a disc-shaped seat having its edge rested on the shoulder and including a central opening and an intermediate, annular raised section; a disc-shaped silicone rubber member including an annular flange at the underside with the edge of the central opening fastened by the flange, a central hole, and a raised edge fitted on the raised section; and a filter cup rested on the silicone rubber member and including a plurality of meshed openings on the bottom and a top annular flange rested on the container, wherein coffee made in the filter cup is adapted to flow into the well through the meshed openings and the central hole prior to flowing out of the container through the grooves and the legs once the well is full of coffee.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken with the accompanying drawings.